


Unwanted Visitors

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [611]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Families of Choice, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series, Spirit Animals, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He tilts his head to the side and squints before he remembers why the man looks so familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 December 2016  
> Word Count: 293  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: He tilts his head to the side and squints before he remembers why the man looks so familiar.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd _almost_ forgotten about John Lyons' ghost showing up in this sub-arc, way back in "Where is the Lie?" I'm glad I remembered it and could use it again before the project ended.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Lightning is the creature who carries a knife."_  
\-- Mai Der Vang, "I Am the Whole Defense"

 

Jacob glances up at the man for a long moment. He's been playing with the hounds while Damien grills some burgers and hot dogs. The afternoon is unseasonably nice and the whole household is taking advantage of it before winter sets in officially.

The man appeared before him a couple minutes ago, but hasn't said anything and just stares at him. It's not until the hounds all go still and start growling that he realizes that this isn't a good man. He tilts his head to the side and squints before he remembers why the man looks so familiar.

"D-Damien? There's a scary man…"

Damien immediately stops what he's doing and turns around. The sight of the dogs all clustered around Jacob, hackles raised and growling, is unnerving to say the least. "Is it the fire man?" he asks in as soothing a tone as he can offer the boy.

"No, it's the man that tried to push Miss Margot in the pool. He's just staring at me and he's scary. The puppies don't like him either."

"Then we'll make sure he goes away." Damien moves to stand behind Jacob, a hand on the boy's shoulder. "John, you're not welcome here. Leave and never return. I haven't forgiven you for the things you've done and I never will. You are banished."

Jacob watches as the man's face turns grotesque in anger before the man explodes like fireworks and disappears. "He's gone now," he whispers, not leaving the comfort of being near Damien.

"Good. If he comes back, you make sure to tell me, okay, buddy? We'll make sure he stays away forever just like the fire man."


End file.
